The Radio Interference
by Ellyon0610
Summary: Fionna's friend Ellyon has just turned 18, and by her kingdom's law has to start dating. But how will Fionna react when it's Marshall Eternal starts dating? And what will Ellyon do when she realizes how much she's hurt her friend? Rated T for possible violence and slight innuendo. FioLee
1. The Birthday

Eternal finished setting up the karaoke machine, then looked at the clock. _7:45. _She sighed and sat on the couch. Her best friends would be coming over to mourn her kid life. She turned 18 today, and being the princess of the Sound Kingdom, that meant she would have to start dating. _I swear, once I become queen, that rule is going down the drain. _

The first one to show up, as usual, was Marshall, who came floating through the window. Eternal made a face and said,"Excuse me, have you ever heard of a little thing called a door?" Marshall frowned mockingly,"No. Don't think so." Eternal rolled her eyes. "Whatever, guy." Marshall smirked and floated towards the couch. There was a knock at the door, and Eternal opened the door. Fionna was holding out a present wrapped in red paper, tied with silver ribbon. Eternal blushed,"You didn't have to bring presents." The present started floating above Eternal's head, and the red slowly disappeared. Eternal smiled,"Fork it over Marshall." "As you wish, your majesty." Marshall handed her the present and laughed.

Eternal walked over to her television and put in the tape. "I figured it would suit the company." _Dracula_ started playing as she went to get the popcorn. When she came back, Marshall shot her a dirty look and looked back at the screen, while Fionna was looking from the screen to Marshall in terror every five seconds. Eternal laughed and brought the popcorn over. Marshall randomly started laughing."The graphics in this movie suck. You can totally tell that's fake blood."


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, I was waiting to see if anyone would be interested. Hopefully this chapter will be longer. Also, this is where the main plot line starts to let you guys know.**

Eternal sighed and looked over at Fionna passed out her couch. Marshall had left a few hours ago, and it was just her, Fi, and Cake in the house. She went in the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee and pulled an orange from her bowl. Eternal walked back into the living room and poked Fionna,"Wake up sleeping beauty." Fionna groaned. Eternal sighed and peeled the sticker off the orange and stuck it to Fi's forehead. She put a note on the table:

Hey Fi,

Going to the grocery kingdom, be back later.

-Eternal

Fionna woke up on the couch, and felt something on her forehead. _A sticker? _She looked over at the table, where a cup of coffee and an orange were sitting, and a note in Eternal's hand-writing. She sighed, took the sticker off her forehead, and walked over to the chair where Cake was sleeping. "Hey Cake, come on." Cake mumbled something about sugar and went back to sleep. Fionna picked her up and walked out the door.

Meanwhile, Eternal had been thinking about her predicament and sighed, _I really, really don't want to date anyone. If only I could fake it long enough to run out of time._ Instantly, she had an idea."I wonder if he'd play along." She walked over to the register and payed for her items. But instead of walking towards her house, she turned towards Marshall's cave.

"So, who's the first costumer of the day?" Marshall asked, smirking, as usual. Eternal replied,"How about Blowpop?" Marshall laughed and nodded. He picked her off and started floating in the direction of the Candy Kingdom. Eternal gasped,"Oh my gosh. Marshall put me down! You know I'm scared of heights." Marshall laughed wickedly."No."


	3. How it started

**Okay, this is going to be where the story begins, I've decided. I got a review that warned me that I was being too Eternalee. Quite clever title I might add, but no. I just want to make sure that this will fix that, okay? This chapter will be the ultimate fix. So yeah! Here we go!**

My name is Ellyon Eternal Young. I'm the eldest royal child in my kingdom, and I take it sorta seriously. My younger brother on the other hand... but that's not the point of this story. The point of this story is to explain that I never intended to be the black sheep, it all kind of just happened. And my two accomplices in this heinous crime were my two best friends, Marshall Lee, and Fionna Ward. So, I guess, I should start in the beginning... yeah.

I had known Marshall since I was a baby. And being the fact that he's a thousand years old, that kind of means that he's like my grandfather. I even call him gramps every now and then, just to mess with his head. Oh trust _me, _ he certainly isn't undeserving. Fionna, we had been friends since kindergarten, and she's like the sister I never had. Which is where my story begins. And, sorta, how this story will end.

I remember it like it was yesterday. My mom had been too busy as usual, so Marshall had walked- really he had floated- to school with me. My first day of Second grade, and my own mother couldn't be bothered. I try not to think about it too much. Marshall had decided to be awesome, and had picked me up. I guess I've been too attached to him lately, but its because my whole life he's been my brother. He's always right there. Be he invisible or not...

My father had been trying to get me to start dating Marshall since I had turned 14, despite the fact that Marshall is my brother in every way except genetic, and ya know, I might have if I had known he would die three years later. My mom, on the other hand, she wanted me to _marry_ Prince Gumball. That's not happening. Ever. So as a backup plan, I had started to pretend to date Marshall. It was an _act._ But did anyone believe me? No. Now, everyone in the whole land of Aaa has heard of the marvelous adventures of Marshall and Fionna, and to be quite honest, they definitely liked each other. Definitely. And, it's kind of cute. Other than the fact Marshall could kill Fi. Not cool.

I had just turned sixteen. Fionna and Marshall had thrown a huge party, which everyone ended up leaving anyway, because everyone wants me involved in their petty war, which, isn't happening. Marshall had picked the cake. Red Velvet, of course. And Fi had gotten me some Sound Reducing earrings, which I'm pretty sure came from the candy labs of PG. You know how I know? Pink. Ice Queen had even gotten me something, which, like really surprised me. She got me a tiara, although I know for a fact that I will never wear it. I hate crowns.

My brother had gotten me a baby Morrow. Also from the Candy Labs of PG. Prince Gumball got me a mixer. Like a cake mixer. Weird. Everyone had gotten super sick after Gummypants decided to give us all his special punch. I found out afterwards that had raw egg in it! Thanks a lot PG... I was in bed for a month. Marshall and Fi had brought me some soup, and Marshall left early for whatever reason. Said something about needing some sleep. As if.

About a week after I got better, something happened. Fi and Marsh disappeared in the nightospere for three days, and when they came back, all they did was spend time with each other, kind of, suspicious. Hehe. Not like I care. Oh well. Afterwards my relationship with them changed, I could barely stand to talk to them. Hardly did til my eighteenth birthday. But I bet you'll never guess why.

**So, hows this chapter? Hope it's long enough for you guys. The next chapter will be updated in quick succession to this one, I just want to keep it even.**


	4. The NightOSphere

**As promised, here's chapter 4. This one will be told in Marshall's point of view. Hope you guys liked the last one. **

After a thousand years, its easy to forget people from your past, move on, and live your life. But even after two hundred years, I don't think I'll ever forget those two. Eternal and Fionna were quite the team. One was just a little weirder than the other. But they kept it interesting for sure. I never saw it coming. And that's saying a lot for me. _No it's not. _Shut up.

Don't mind her. Oh, you think I'm going to tell you who it is? Well I'm not. _It's me-_ Ha! Ew, did you just lick me? Anyway. I'm not telling them who it is. So deal. Anyway. I made a promise to an Anon lady. And so, here's her story. Told by me. I had known her for a long time. I certainly didn't expect it from her, but it came anyway.

I had taken Eternal and Fiona to the Nightosphere to hang out with me and my mom, because I figured, hey. It's gonna be as boring as hell. Nice pun, huh? Anyway, my mom seemed to think it would be fun to trap in my room. Fionna and E.J. tried to come save me, of course. Eternal got knocked out and Fionna had barely made it to my room when I broke the door down. She got splinters all over her face and had to borrow E's jacket to wipe it off. Needless to say, It was not a fun trip.

I had gone back after a while, and Fi and I had an okay time, I guess. I had taken her to the only restaurant there, and she didn't like it. Can't say I blame her. It tastes horrible. So, she didn't eat anything, and I had to set it up so we could have a picnic on a hill. The red backdrop it the pictures we got made it worth it, though. She kissed me on the cheek when we were there, which, kind of surprised me. Not that I cared._ Yeah_ right. Oh, will you shut up. Do you want me to tell your story or not? C_arry on._ Okay then. Where was I? Oh yeah.

So afterwards, we went back, and I flew her home, then went to my cave and just chilled there. I noticed after a while that Eternal seemed off edge. Like way off edge. I found out why after a while, Totally wasn't expecting _that. _Definitely not. But that comes later. Don't know how she found out about it. _Um, sound elemental... _Oh. Yeah, that makes sense. Thanks! _No prob. Now hurry up. Ok?_ Fine. So, we didn't really talk til like two years later, then poof! She invited us over for her eighteenth birthday party. And that's when everything went to the nightosphere.


	5. Falling

** Hey guys. Thanks for sticking around! :D Also, please leave in the reviews whether or not I should make a chapter from Fi's point of view. Thanks for reading.**

I've never been the kind of girl to walk into a fight. I more sneak around the edges and escape into the woods, where my emotions are more easily tamable. I don't know why I went off on Fionna the other day, all I know is, I don't think I'll ever have a chance at being friends with her again. It kind of sucks, but I don't really know how to fix it.

We'd been hanging out in a tree by the candy kingdom, "Fi, what do I do?" Fionna looked up from her clump of cotton candy, and looked at me quizzically, "What do you mean?" "I don't know," I paused, "My mom. She's so freaking insane. She keeps having strangers over for dinner, telling me 'This one has a MD in physiology!' What will it take for her to get I don't care?" Fionna looked me dead in the eye and said, "I don't know, Elly. I really don't." She instantly looked away. I frowned, "Whoa, what's up?"

She took a deep breath and told me something I never expected to come out of her mouth."I don't like this." I looked at her, somewhat aggravated."What are you talking about, Fi?" Fionna bit her lip, then replied, "You and Marshall. It's weird." I furrowed my eyebrows, what are you talking about? You know it's all an act. It shouldn't even be an issue!" Fionna turned away, and I think she was blushing." I know that! But it is. I can't explain it." I laughed, then my expression darkened. "Fionna, Marsh is my best friend, but all he's going to do is hurt you. It's too easy for him."

Fionna gave me this look of almost pure sorrow. "I know that. But still, what am I supposed to do?" I sighed and leaned over to hug her, lost my balance, and before she could grab me I hit the ground.


	6. The Brother She Never Had

** So, this one is in Ellyon's point of view. Also, seeing as how I only got **_**one**_** review that wasn't even Fionna related, I'm going to take that as a no on the viewpoint of Fionna. To the 37 people who read the last one, thank you so much. Anyway, if anyone's still reading at **_**this**_** point, enjoy the new chapter!**

I woke up in a strange place."What's going on?" A girl with short blond hair answered, "You fell out of a tree and hit your head, Elly. But now you're at the hospital. Gumball and the others are working on figuring out if you're okay." Another person floated into the room. The blonde said, "She's awake, Marsh." He nodded and walked over to me."Hey Elly, I'm sure Fi gave you the rundown... How are you feeling?" I felt my haze lifting, and slowly replied, "I don't know... Other than having a raging headache I'm fine, I guess. But what's going on? Where's mom?"

Marshall's eyes widened and then he fell silent. I instantly became worried. "Marsh. What happened to my mom?" He looked at me, "She died..." I yelled, pushing myself into a sitting position, "What?" Marsh responded slowly, "I- we all thought you were brain dead, or in a permanent coma. Her heart couldn't take it..." I felt a tear running down my cheek. I opened my mouth to speak, but just fell back into my pillow.

Gumball opened the door. "Me and Nurse Shortcake need to run some tests, you might want to leave." Marsh nodded and pulled Fionna out of the room, waving to me as he left. I weakly raised my hand and then just let it fall. Gumball looked at me and said, "I'm sorry about your mother, Ellyon." I watched him, nodding. He said quietly," Can you talk?" I responded, "Yeah. Don't feel like it though." Nurse Shortcake gave me small smile and said, "Would you like something to eat?" I nodded. PG gave me a spoon filed with deathly sweet stuff, but I was already sick to my stomach.

I must have looked miserable, because Gumball said, "Do you want me to bring Marshall back in here?" I raised an eyebrow, "Why?" He replied, "Although we have our differences, I can tell that Marshall is someone you care deeply for. I narrowed my eyes, "What do you mean?" He smirked. Gumball actually smirked. I started whispering."You better tell me what you mean." He said calmly, "You talk in your sleep. I started to say 'No, I don't ', and then said, my voice quivering, "I do? What did I say?" He forced back a smile. I widened my eyes. "Scoundrel! I didn't think you had it in you!" He said, sounding surprised, "I actually got you?" I replied, "For a second there, yes!"

Nurse Shortcake came in carrying a tray of food, Marshall directly behind her. I inquired, "Where's Fi?" He said, "Calling Elliott." I gasped,"My brother?" He rolled his eyes."No. Elliott Smith. Yes, your brother." I shook my head."Whatever."


End file.
